pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Hugh Clough
Arthur Hugh Clough (1 January 1819 – 13 November 1861) was an English poet, an educationalist, and the devoted assistant to ground-breaking nurse Florence Nightingale. He was the brother of suffragist Anne Clough, who ended up as principal of Newnham College, Cambridge. Life Arthur Clough was born in Liverpool, England, to James Butler Clough, a cotton merchant of Welsh descent, and Anne (Perfect), originally from Yorkshire. In 1822 the family moved to the United States, and Clough's early childhood was spent mainly in Charleston, South Carolina. In 1828 Clough and his older brother Charles returned to England to attend school in Chester. In 1829 Clough began attending Rugby School, then under Thomas Arnold, whose strenuous views on life and education he accepted. Cut off to a large degree from his family, Clough passed a somewhat solitary boyhood, devoted to the school and to early literary efforts in the Rugby Magazine. In 1836 his parents returned to Liverpool, and in 1837 he went with a scholarship to Balliol College, Oxford. Here his contemporaries included Benjamin Jowett, Arthur Penrhyn Stanley, John Campbell Shairp, William George Ward and Frederick Temple. Matthew Arnold, four years his junior, arrived the term after Clough had graduated. Clough and Arnold enjoyed an intense friendship in Oxford, but neither liked the other's poetry. Oxford, in 1837, was in the full swirl of the High Church movement led by John Henry Newman. Clough was for a time influenced by this movement, but eventually rejected it. He surprised everyone by graduating from Oxford with only Second Class Honours, but won a fellowship with a tutorship at Oriel College. He became unwilling to teach the doctrines of the Church of England, as his tutorship required of him, and in 1848 he resigned as tutor and traveled to Paris, where he witnessed the revolution of 1848. Returning to England in a state of euphoria, he wrote his long poem The Bothie of Tober-na-Vuolich, a farewell to the academic life, following it up with poems from his time as student and tutor, in the shared publication Ambarvalia. In 1849 he witnessed another revolution, the siege of the Roman Republic, which inspired another long poem, Amours de Voyage. Easter Day, written in Naples, was a passionate denial of the Resurrection and the fore-runner of the unfinished poem Dipsychus.Anthony Kenny, 2005, pg. 181, 218. Since 1846 Clough had been financially responsible for his mother and sister (following the death of his father and younger brother and the marriage of his elder brother). In the autumn of 1849, to provide for them, he became principal of University Hall, a hostel for Unitarian students at University College, London, but found its ideology as oppressive as that which he had left behind in Oxford. He soon found that he disliked London, in spite of the friendship of Thomas Carlyle and his wife Jane Welsh Carlyle. A prospect of a post in Sydney led him to engage himself to Blanche Mary Shore Smith, but when that failed to materialize, he traveled in 1852 to Cambridge, Massachusetts, encouraged by Ralph Waldo Emerson. There he remained several months, lecturing and editing an older edition of Plutarch for the booksellers, until in 1853 the offer of an examinership in the Education Office brought him to London once more. He married Miss Shore Smith and pursued a steady official career, diversified only by an appointment in 1856 as secretary to a commission sent to study foreign military education. He devoted enormous energy to work as an unpaid secretarial assistant to his wife's cousin Florence Nightingale. He wrote virtually no poetry for six years. In 1860 his health began to fail. He visited first Great Malvern and Freshwater, Isle of Wight. From April 1861 he traveled strenuously in Greece, Turkey and France, where he met up with the Tennyson family. Despite his fragile health, this Continental tour renewed a state of euphoria like that of 1848-9, and he quickly wrote the elements of his last long poem, Mari Magno. His wife joined him on a voyage from Switzerland to Italy, where he contracted malaria. He died in Florence on 13 November. He is buried in the English Cemetery there, in a tomb that his wife and sister had Susan Horner design from Jean-François Champollion's book on Egyptian hieroglyphs. Matthew Arnold wrote the elegy of Thyrsis to his memory. His youngest child was Blanche Athena Clough (1861–1960), who devoted her life to Newnham College, Cambridge, where her aunt (his sister Anne) was principal.Newnham College biography Writing Shortly before he left Oxford, in the stress of the Irish potato famine, Clough wrote an ethical pamphlet addressed to the undergraduates, with the title, A Consideration of Objections against the Retrenchment Association at Oxford (1847). His Homeric pastoral The Bothie of Toper-na-fuosich, afterwards renamed Tober-na-Vuolich (1848), and written in hexameter is full of socialism, reading-party humours and Scottish scenery. Ambarvalia (1849), published jointly with his friend Thomas Burbidge, contains shorter poems of various dates from circa 1840 onwards. Amours de Voyage, a novel in verse, was written at Rome in 1849; Dipsychus, a rather amorphous satire, at Venice in 1850; and the idylls which make up Mari Magno, or Tales on Board, in 1861.'' Amours de Voyage'' was republished by Persephone Books in 2009. A few lyric and elegiac pieces, later in date than the Ambarvalia, complete Clough's poetic output. His only considerable enterprise in prose was a revision of a 17th century translation of Plutarch (called the "Dryden Translation," but actually the product of translators other than Dryden) which occupied him from 1852, and was published as Plutarch's Lives (1859). Clough's output is small and much of it appeared posthumously. Anthony Kenny notes that the editions prepared by Clough's wife, Blanche, have "been criticized ... for omitting, in the interests of propriety, significant passages in Dipsychus and other poems." But editing Clough's literary remains has proven a challenging task even for later editors. Kenny goes on to state that "it was no mean feat to have placed almost all of Clough's poetry in the public domain within a decade, and to have secured for it general critical and popular acclaim."Anthony, Kenny, 2005, pg. 286. His long poems have a certain narrative and psychological penetration, and some of his lyrics have a strength of melody to match their depth of thought. He is regarded as one of the most forward-looking English poets of the 19th century, in part due to a sexual frankness that shocked his contemporaries. He often went against the popular religious and social ideals of his day, and his verse is said to have the melancholy and the perplexity of an age of transition. His work is interesting to students of metre, owing to the experiments which he made, in the Bothie and elsewhere, with English hexameters and other types of verse formed upon classical models. Clough is perhaps best known now for his short poems Say Not the Struggle Naught Availeth, a rousing call to tired soldiers to keep up the good fight, and The Latest Decalogue, a satirical take on the Ten Commandments. The Latest Decalogue's couplet on murder, "Thou shalt not kill; but need'st not strive Officiously to keep alive:" is often quoted in debates on medical ethics in the sense that it is not right to struggle to keep terminally ill people alive, especially if they are suffering. Broadcaster Geoffrey Robertson QC used the phrase in an episode of his television series, Geoffrey Robertson's Hypotheticals (Affairs of the Heart, ABC, 1989), illustrating this point of view; it is unclear whether Robertson was aware Clough's version of the Sixth Commandment had nothing to do with the alleviation of suffering but was instead referring to those who do not afford - in any circumstances - due respect to the sanctity of human life. Clough himself gives no indication the couplet on murder might refer to the medical profession in general or to the treatment of the terminally ill in particular; indeed, the entire text of The Latest Decalogue satirizes the hypocrisy, materialism, the selective ethics and self-interest common to all of mankind. Recognition Clough's poem "Say not the Struggle Naught Availeth" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."Say not the Struggle Naught Availeth". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 4, 2012. Publications Poetry *''The Bothie of Toper-na-Fuosic: A long-vacation pastoral. Oxford, UK: Macpherson / London: [[Chapman & Hall, 1848. *Ambarvalia: Poems'' (by Thomas S. Burbridge & Arthur Hugh Clough). London: Chapman & Hall, 1849.[Ambarvalia: Poems (1849), Internet Archive. Web July 21, 2013. *''[http://archive.org/details/poemsofarthurhug00clouiala Poems'' (edited, with a short memoir, by F.T. Palgrave). Cambridge, UK, & London: Macmillan, 1862. *''Poems of Arthur Hugh Clough'' (with a memoir by Charles Eliot Norton). Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1862.'' **(new and revised edition), London: Macmillan, 1885. *''Selections from the Poems of Arthur Hugh Clough. London & New York: Macmillan (Golden Treasury Series), 1894. *The Bothie and other poems'' (edited by Ernest Rhys). London: Walter Scott, 1897.The Bothie and other poems (1897), Internet Archive. Web, June 23, 2013. *''Poetical Works of Arthur Hugh Clough. London: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1899. *Amours de Voyage. London: Macmillan, 1903. *''Poems of Arthur Hugh Clough: Sometime fellow of Oriel College, Oxford. London: Macmillan, 1920/ *''Poems of Arthur Hugh Clough'' (edited by A.L.P. Norrington). London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1968. *''A Choice of Clough's Verse (edited by Michael Thorpe). London: Faber, 1969.'' *''Clough: Selected poems'' (edited by J.P. Phelan). London & New York: Longman, 1995. Prose *''Selected Prose Works''. University of Alabama Press, 1964. *''The Critical Heritage (edited by Michael Thorpe). London: Routledge, 1995.'' Translated *Plutarch, The lives of the noble Grecians and Romans (translated by John Dryden and revised by Arthur Hugh Clough). (5 volumes), Boston: Little, Brown & Co., 1909. Volume IV (3 volumes) New York: Modern Library, 1932; London: John Lane, 1934. Volume I, '' **(abridged & edited for schools by Edwin Ginn). Boston: Ginn, 1890.[http://archive.org/details/plutarchslivesc01allegoog Plutarch's Lives: Clough's Translation (1890), Internet Archive. Web, July 21, 2013. Letters and journals *''Letters and Remains (with a longer memoir). London: Spottiswoode, 1865; London: Macmillan, 1869. *''The Correspondence of Arthur Hugh Clough'' (edited by Frederick Mulhauser). (2 volumes), Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1957. *''Emerson-Clough Letters'' (edited by Howard F. Lowry & Ralph Leslie Rusk). Hamden, UK: Archon Books, 1968. *''The Oxford Diaries of Arthur Hugh Clough''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press / New York: Oxford Univeristy Press, 1990. See also *List of British poets References *Samuel Waddington, Arthur Hugh Clough: A monograph (1883) *Robindra Biswas, Arthur Hugh Clough: Towards a reconsideration(1972) *Anthony Kenny, Arthur Hugh Clough: A poet's life (2005) Notes External links ;Poems * "Say not the Struggle Naught Availeth". * "The Questioning Spirit" * "Bethesda: A Sequel" * Selected Poetry of Arthur Hugh Clough (1819-1861) (7 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Arthur Hugh Clough at the Poetry Foundation. *Arthur Hugh Clough Index Entry at Poets' Corner *Arthur Hugh Clough at PoemHunter (26 poems). ;Books * ;About * Arthur Hugh Clough - A brief biography at the Victorian Web. * Original article is at "Arthur Hugh Clough " ;Etc. * Category:1819 births Category:1861 deaths Category:Alumni of Balliol College, Oxford Category:Fellows of Oriel College, Oxford Category:English poets Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:Old Rugbeians Category:Victorian poets Category:Poets from Liverpool Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets